A Song of Ice and Snow
by Annyeonghachoo
Summary: Among Kingdoms, Rukia and Toshiro are blessed with the power to control the beauty of winter. Despite charming powers, they have fallen into deep pits of childhood insecurity. With that, they attempt to mend their mistakes but with their own blizzards knocking them right down and treading on thin ice, it seems impossible. Impossible without friendship. [ Based off Disney's FROZEN ]


**Genres:** Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Comedy

**Note: **Thank you for choosing to read this (and if you decided you do not want to anymore, then thank you for showing mild interest anyways). Though my vocabulary, spelling (please not that I use British vocab and some words may be different) and grammar is **not completely perfect,** I do hope you will enjoy this story. **This story may progress slowly**, so please be aware of this. **The first chapter revolves the past** mainly on leading to the main part for the history is especially important to the story.

_Based off of the Disney Film: Frozen_

* * *

**A Song of Ice and Snow**

**Chapter I**

No. Tears weren't enough to extinguish the roaring furnace that surrounded her. Fear shook the female and caused her to remain in her place hopelessly as she witnessed the many people run past her with fear also evident in their eyes. But for her, the painful feeling was more heart-clenching... for she could not bear the thought of her loved-ones being affected in the most atrocious way possible. Her pale face maintained a warm glow that reflected from the fiery flames that gradually began to enclose on her and her dark ebony hair was comparable to the coal that commenced the passionate flares in a fireplace. Gathering all she could in her heart and mind, she challenged herself with fast paced and uneven steps towards a room; a room that her mind was constantly thinking of at the current situation. Upon turning the doorhandle, she swung the door open to reveal the scene before her. There, three figures were at present. A tall man was crouched beside a slender female figure who's foot was stuck between two collapsed pillar. The loud crying of a four-month old baby echoed through the merciless fire as its mouth opened and closed in oblivious despair. Yet with the flames around them, the two still held tightly on to the attempts of comforting the child with their soft tone of voice.

"Father, Mother! We have to leave right now!" Her voice seemed so weak and afraid. The desperate female clutched tightly to the golden doorhandle that seemingly supported her from falling down to her knees in weariness. She couldn't understand why her parents maintained an unafraid look on there face, even though they were fully aware of the risk they had fallen into.

Dust and ash hastily fell to the floor and and an ailed smile formed on the two faces before her. Her mother simply continued to caress the child that cried in her arms. "We can't, dear. Not until this pillar comes off of my foot," she raised her head slightly from the baby, "which unfortunately will not. My dear, take Rukia from my hands and leave while you can. We'll pray upon the heavens that you'll be safe."

This was outrageously absurd! Was her own mother telling her to take her sister but leave them behind?! A cry escaped her lips and she shook her head viciously in complete refusal of her request. Following her actions, her Father stood up and gently lifted the baby, Rukia, and handed the child into her arms.

"I know it's hard for you. But for the sake of our family... run. Run and don't come back. Be safe. Keep Rukia safe and... and..." His low, comforting but fading voice caused hot tears to slowly drip down her pale and warm cheeks. No... she wouldn't allow that to happen. She wouldn't... she couldn't. Then why was she crying? Why was she internally screaming out to the world to run?!

By now the fire had almost completely engulfed the wealthy manor that she had once happily grew up in. The pounding image of her mother, The Duchess, painfully forcing herself to remove the pillars that crushed her leg down to the ground. The sight of her father, The Duke, ordering her to leave them in a perishing situation. How could one not find themselves deeply hurt by this? It was impossible to move, it was too hard to cry and too painful to speak.

"We... love you. We... always will, Hisana."

At sudden, the ceiling fell down and it took only that to end the lives of Hisana's precious parents. The only sound that was fully audible for the female was the crackling of the hellish inferno that she remembered was the cause of her aching heart. Her hot tears ran down her cheeks rapidly like lava seeping through a volcano. Her free hand did nothing but cover her mouth to stop herself from screaming and breaking her voice from pure sorrow. Hisana had felt nothing more than fear and despair... what more could she lose? She had already lost her mother, her father, her home... No. If she didn't run, she would lose her sister.

'For the sake of our family... run. Run and don't come back.'

Hisana did exactly that. Her feet ran past the mighty structures of embers and fires for she would not stand to remain in the excruciatingly hot hell that had devoured her parents and home. The ceiling and floors gradually crumbled to its destruction as she ran outside with Rukia held tightly into her embrace, never wishing to let go of the infant. Her heavy breathing, hot tears and beating heart were all signs of desperation but Hisana was definitely aware that she could not allow such feelings to act against her and ruin her kind and caring personality. She knew it would only be wrong to revolve her life around such tragic events and so she set her goal in ceasing her pitiful tragic life and living up a life that would bring happiness for her sister, Rukia.

To lose nearly all her possession all at once was devastating, she agreed. Her soft and caring nature did not allow the sorrowful and troublesome past to overcome her but with the lack of money earned her way into living as a simple commoner on the streets. Because of her state, Hisana did many tasks and favors in the small villages for the townsfolk; the people there were kind and warm-welcoming. She gained the occasional cash that she used to buy bread and water for both her sister and her as well as saving up for transportation to move to the next district. Hisana was full of dedication and her efforts continued on until Rukia was almost ten months old. Still, they did not stop there...

A plain look was all that one could describe Hisana. She had been wiping the marble-like grand staircase for quite some time and though she knew that her priority was to make the staircase and foyer completely spotless, she could not help herself but get carried away by the many thoughts she had in her mind. Her thoughts varied in emotions but they didn't seem to reflect on her own face... yet, she still somewhat looked soft and caring.

"Hisana seems rather carried away... no?" an elderly maid chuckled, watching the dark haired female wipe the staircase with almost no intention of actually doing so. It was as if she was being puppeted around on strings to do such a task.

An old man with a wise appearance, shook his head and sighed softly, setting aside a few broomsticks. "Our dear Hisana has always been a hard-working lady," he said quietly, "always getting the tasks done quickly so she can have more time to see her little baby sister. You know, when she first came into the castle as a servant, she told me how she had to survive for months to make it here in the kingdom. Poor thing, ah..."

Indeed. The man was right. Hisana's endless tasks, errands and travelling were only the start of her long journey. She had finally arrived at the nearest Kingdom and had challenged herself even further in becoming a servant within the Royal Castle. Her hard efforts and well finished jobs earned her a great trust among the other servants and she had been given the warm acceptance of her sister to be taken care of by the protection of Hisana's fellow servants and maids. It had only been on that one particular day when she was lost in her thoughts, so lost that she had accidentally tripped and splashed a certain noble, Byakuya Kuchiki, within the royal family. No one had imagined that being the cause of such a humiliating mistake would garner them a place in the noble's affections.

Byakuya was a man of great pride and dedication in law and order... yet, he found himself surprisingly drawn into the female. He began involving himself in brief conversations whenever he saw her cleaning but bit by bit, they had grown longer and before he knew it, he was almost completely... if he had to say it, 'in love' with her. Her kind and caring personality and appearance was something that Byakuya Kuchiki found admirable and simply because of her uniqueness, he knew at an instant she was one of a kind. Of course, his family disapproved of his feelings towards Hisana but during their conversations, she had told him about her once wealthy lineage. It was only then when Hisana was proven from the Royal Family's records that she truly was the long lost Duchess and Duke's daughter, was she given the liberty to marry Byakuya.

By the time Byakuya and Hisana had married, Rukia was around two. Hisana had been extremely overjoyed that Rukia would grow up in a safe and plentiful household but her overjoyed emotions were quickly swept away with disappointment upon learning that her health was dropping down slowly by an illness that doctors could not determine. Fully aware that the illness was ceasing her from a long-lasting life, Hisana had insisted on being inside her room at all times away from Rukia. She told him to protect Rukia from any danger in replace of her, in addition, not telling Rukia that she was related to Hisana by him raising her up as his own sister not her's for she felt that because of her illness, she was to 'weak' and 'irresponsible' to be her sister. Hisana remained in her room, never coming out for five years. She had felt the guilty feeling that becoming too attached with Rukia would only cause herself regret when she would pass away.

All she could do was rest and hope that the best of health and happiness were given to her sister.

Oh... and that was exactly what she received.

An amazed and awestruck aspect was evident on the six year old's face as she stared intently at the sparks of white and light blue that fluttered beautifully in front of her. It made her feel so proud that she bore the capability of performing such a miniature but satisfyingly appealing legerdemain. Of course, she knew how limited she was to only creating mere snowflakes, comparable to the size of marble balls, appear from a wave of her fingertips. She still most definitely proud; she felt like she deserved at least a large round of applause in congratulations.

"Hmm..." She grinned ever so slightly, revealing her pearl white teeth. The young girl adjusted her thin white headband and tucked the strands of hair that almost always were in-between her eyes behind her ear. If she could create a path of snowflakes that was long enough to reach her snow-globe, then there was something to be even more proud of! She held out her hands and waved her fingers lightly before she once again saw the magnificent sight of white and blue appear. With a determined look, she widened her palms and flickered them out in front making a spiral-formed path of frost and flakes that reached her snow globe from within her distance. A wide smile cracked open on the girl's face. "I did it! I've got to tell Brother and Queen Hisana about this. They'll be so amazed!"

"Princess Rukia, breakfast is r-" The voice of a maid, around her fifties, was interrupted by the opening of a door and the agile skip of the said girl. The maid sighed; the girl had always been very energetic and troublesome... She had never exactly did anything that caused a major fuss but she often performed very risky acts such as balancing on chairs that she would 'so cleverly' construct into bridges or attempt to climb bookshelves in the library. This wasn't a big deal though because somehow, she maintained polite and respectful and all the household members greatly admired her for that.

Rukia ran through the hallways backwards, waving at the maid. "I know, I know- wait."

"What is it, Princess?"

"What are we having for breakfast?"

The maid laughed, closing the door of Rukia's bed. She would ask this constantly and it was strange considering how it wasn't necessary to know what was on the menu for breakfast: the usual simple porridge or bread. The royal family never really liked extreme dishes for breakfast and preferred to keep it simple much to Rukia's dislike. "Oh, the usual. I was pretty sure that you would learn to like small and simple breakfasts but it seems that is not the case?"

The young princess puffed her cheeks and rolled her eyes. No, she did not like small and 'simple' breakfast meals and she doubted that she would ever like it. "Well, I guess I'm used to it but I don't like it. Oh well, thanks for telling me!"

"Anytime ah."

Fast steps eventually quietened into peaceful even steps as Rukia approached the door of his brother's chambers. There was no incertitude that the young girl respected her brother greatly and because of her respect, she admired his wife: Hisana Kuchiki. She had never actually talked to her or encountered her appearance (there weren't any paintings of her either) but she knew for a fact that she was kind and caring, well, that was what the servants said. It was believed that Hisana was very ill and her health stopped her from coming out of her room. Hisana was the Queen, a very frail and delicate queen... and whatever anyone said about her being not capable of ruling or managing was a lie. Maids, butlers and servants were very grateful of Hisana... her kindness earned a good trust with the workers and they couldn't be more happy for it.

Knock. Knock.

"Brother, may I come in? I want to show you and Queen Hisana something!" There was no answer. Rukia frowned slightly, hurt from being refused to be acknowledged. They couldn't possibly have misheard her considering how much energy her voice was filled with... plus, she was speaking clearly. "... Broth-"

"Not at the current moment, Rukia."

Ah. She expected that answer. 'Come back later', 'not now', 'we're busy at the moment'... It was like a little replay that rewinded ever since Rukia had found out about her wintry powers.

"I... alright..."

Rukia frowned as she made her way down the stairs and into the Royal Dining Room. There was no one there like usual. Everyday, every week, every month and every year she would eat breakfast alone. Her lonesome meals were like an endless routine that Rukia could not avoid but she dared not complain about it. Shuffling into her seat, she stared at the bowl of porridge in front of her, obviously not much a fan of the sticky oatmeal food. But she didn't complain about that either. She could have easily ordered the maids around to make her a more nicer and larger dish for breakfast but she figured it would be a little rude. She was a six year old but she wasn't snobby and spoiled like the other princes and princesses she had encountered in the neighboring kingdoms; we can all thank the heavens for that.

Speaking of other kingdoms, Byakuya had informed the young Rukia about an upcoming 'Royal Ball' . At first, Rukia was puzzled by the word 'ball' and thought it was an event concerning spheric items but upon asking the servants they laughed and defined the word for her. She was taught literature well but because of her youthful age, it would only have been expected for her not to understand a few simple words. Regarding the matter on the ball, she was excited. She didn't pay much attention for the dancing but more on the food and finally having a chance to meet Hisana. Apparently Kings and Queens were especially required in a ball. Her mind was focused on seeing the Queen in her beautiful gown and shoes... what a wondrous sight.

Eventually, Rukia had finished her porridge and bread (including a glass of orange juice). It took her quite some time to actually finish as her thoughts wandered and revolved around the Royal Ball but she grew out the curiosity and decided to quickly prepare her clothes. With that being done, she spent most of the day creating sparks of winter in her bedroom as if seeking to expand her powers.

* * *

Series of gracefully executed steps and paces were visible as formal music was played in the background. It was truly a beautiful sight to see the many people dance in a well-accomplished manner and the bright variants of colors that were worn by the guests that danced such. To say the least, Rukia's expectations were met upon her entrance of the Royal Ball that her brother had so thoughtfully informed her about. She was surely amazed by the dancing, the exotic foods and the clothing.

The Princess enjoyed her first few minutes within the Royal Ball but felt there was a small missing piece to it; where was Hisana? Was she simply late in arriving the ball? Byakuya was sat at a table, conversing with his relatives, none of them Rukia seemed to know for she was only introduced to them by her brother and nothing more. Wasn't it required for the Queen to attend a ball? She was pretty sure that it was required... that was what the servants had told her. Or was it only recommended? Rukia sighed and approached her brother, bowing respectfully as if asking to be excused. Byakuya nodded and continued to converse with his relatives, not at all curious as to where Rukia was planning on heading to

Rukia quietly counted her soft footsteps until she reached the door that separated her from ever meeting the female sovereign ruler. Silence ghosted the hallways to the point where all that Rukia could hear was the audible gentle inhales and exhales of her breathing, something that would be near impossible to hear in the busy ball that took place rooms away from where she stood. She sighed and knocked on the door quietly, hoping that she wasn't being bothersome.

"... Queen Hisana?" she called out, finding her voice slightly weak. "Queen... Hisana?" The princess awaited for a response but she was met with only silence which made her frown. Maybe she wasn't in there, maybe she was wasting her time in front of the door... and if she was there, it was quite clear that Rukia's bearing was not needed or wanted. Sighing, she turned around ready to go back to the ballroom but halted at sudden when she heard a faint and delicate voice from behind the doors.

"Is that you," a cough was then heard, "...R-Rukia?"

The princess blinked, her large round eyes staring at the door. If she had not been mistaken, her presence was acknowledge and to make things even more better, she had received a response in return for all her failed attempts in seeking a conversation every morning. It seemed a little pathetic for a young six-year old to have been overjoyed by the voice of someone they barely knew but Rukia couldn't care less. She was finally being acknowledged by someone she had admired and would always admire. Her joy was quickly replaced by embarrassment when she found her words lost ever so slightly.

"Y-you're... I... you're talking to... me... ah, he-hello- I mean-" She stopped herself from talking and from making herself more of a fool than she already was. Expecting a scold or something along the lines of it, she was surprised by the sound of a soft chuckle.

"Ahah, calm down. No need to be nervous."

"U-uhuh, right." Rukia sat down on the floor, her back against the cold wooden door. It was so nice talking to her. Though there were the faint coughs, there was a clear sign that she had a soft and caring voice. One that she imagined a well-respected woman to have.

"Alright then Rukia, what brings you here...?" Hisana asked, shifting a bit in her bed as her eyes focused on the door. She had imagined Rukia sitting in front of her, cross legged and a large smile on her face. The Queen had always wanted to see the girl grow, but because of her strong wishes and her health, she knew she would have to deal with being separated from her.

"Well um..." she paused, "I was wondering why you weren't at the ball."

"The ball? Ah yes, the ball. Well you see, there's many reasons I didn't go. One of them being that I'm too shy." Rukia was blown away. The Queen was shy? She knew her brother was quite the intimidating figure but she was sure that his wife would be able to communicate with him in ease without being shy...

"You're... aha, shy?"

"That is correct. I don't talk much to people so it's a little hard for me to talk and such. At times, I can be shy around your brother."

That was no surprise. Her brother, the King, always had that stoic and serious face that many found scary or intimidating. In addition, freely communicating with a King wasn't the easiest task in the world and it you would almost always fear that you were either irritating him or just ceasing him from his work. Always take the king seriously. Seriously.

"I-I guess that's understand...stand...understandar- um-"

"Understandable?"

"Yeah, that's the word! Thank you." Well that was a little embarrassing but oh well. Rukia shook her words off; when she'd grow up, her words would be far more complex and no one would ever have to correct her. She hoped, anyways.

Hisana giggled, finding Rukia positively adorable. "That's so cute."

"I'm not cute at aaaall!" Rukia replied quickly, though, not believing that she was even near the word cute. Her conversation with Hisana was so light and enjoyable that she was on the verge of believing that she had been friends with the queen for some time.

"Oh, deary no. I'm sure you are. Maybe even pretty too."

Rukia shook her head in denial. Hisana's compliments were so touching and she really did appreciate them, but such words didn't describe her. Not in her mind. "No! I-I'm not pretty either. I bet you're really, really, really, extra-really, pretty." she found herself making strange hand gestures even though she knew that Hisana could not see them with the door separating the two. She was like an excited penguin, flapping it's wings in hopes of getting extra fish. In short, the princess looked quite comical and strange.

"But if I'm that pretty then you must be that pretty too, yes? If don't think you're pretty then I won't think I'm pretty."

"F-fine... we're both pretty."

"In-" Hisana coughed violently, feeling her chest and throat sting, yet, she continued to talk. "I-Indeed!"

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked her, a little concerned about the brief coughing fit that she heard. Her coughs were starting to become more and more audible and it worried the little six-year old.

"It happens. Don't worry about me, I'll be alright."

"If you say so."

The moon's was now full and bright, its glow shimmered beautifully through the hallway's window and reflected peacefully on Rukia's pale face. Her formal wear and appearance indeed made her look like a princess and there was no doubt in the world that she would grow up to be a fair young lady. Dark shades of blue and hints of small but dazzling stars covered the sky as if it were the moon's most beloved companions and yet Rukia could not begin to believe that she had conversed with a queen for two hours on a Saturday night. The full moon and the strike of a bell proved that it was now midnight, the people in the ball would be preparing for their leave by now and Rukia would have been already in bed, fast asleep.

"It was amazing talking to you, Hisana." Rukia finally said, staring out the window and up at the moon. She had completely forgot about calling her 'Queen'. It seemed so strange calling her that.

"I... I really enjoyed talking to you too, Rukia."

"... I wish it would be like this all the time."

"Me too." Hisana replied back smiling before she fell into silence. Her thoughts flashed into rapidly on the day of her parent's death, the sound of Rukia crying as a baby, the dangerous rate of her heart beating, the fact she was not able to raise Rukia as a true sister, discovering her fatal illness and soon enough, how she would deeply regret everything on the day she would pass away if she attempted to fix her broken connections with her sister. It was too much for her, there were just far too many regrets she carried on her back and they were causing sore burns on her poor and ill body. She couldn't do it. She couldn't go any more closer to Rukia than she had this night... she would only cause herself more guilt and regret and that was something she never wanted to have.

"But it can't."

Rukia blinked quickly, wondering if she had misheard her say something. She stood up on her two feet and tilted her head at the door before placing a finger on her lip. "What was that, Hisana?" There was a short silence and Rukia felt uncomfortable with it as if the place had changed in atmosphere without any warning.

"I said... it can't be like this all the time." This earned Rukia a confused expression to form on her face. She was lost on what Hisana had just said. Was she joking around? No, her voice was far too serious to be joking around. Did Hisana not want to always have conversations like this with her? Was she making Hisana uncomfortable in any way that she was not aware of?

"What, why not? Why can't it be like this all the time?" she questioned, knocking on the door slightly. Rukia didn't understand; the light and happy conversation that recently took place no longer felt light nor did was it happy.

"It just can't, okay? You need to understand that... Rukia."

"That's not a reason! I-I thought you... I thought you'd finally y'know..." Rukia breathed in deeply, her hand pressed against the door. "I thought you finally opened up to me? Aren't we friends? Hisana...? Hisana?!" The girl's young and child-like voice was beginning to make Hisana's emotions and regrets smear her mind making her head throb slightly. Why. Why did she let herself open up to her... she should have stayed quiet and ignored her. Then none of this would have happened!

"Please, Rukia. It can't... please stop, please... j-just, leave me alone!"

Rukia's heart shattered.

"L-leave you alone...? Why are you telling me to go away... don't you like me?" her voice began to break slightly, the sound of weeping escaping her lips as she tried to regain her words and reason out the queen that she thought would finally open up to her. A few tears even began to slide down her cheeks. "E-every morning... everyday, I-I always wanted to talk to you. To be your friend and now that I finally had the chance... you... I- you tell me to leave you alone?"

"... Yes." was all Hisana could muster, her own tears starting to form.

"I... I'm sorry for bothering you." Rukia uttered, wiping her damp tears on her sleeve which slowly grew cold and became snowflakes that didn't melt and only stuck to the fabric of her clothes. She placed her hand on the doorknob and stared at the door in front of her, frost forming on everything she touched. "Goodnight, Queen Hisana." With that, she turned on her heel and left.

"No, Rukia... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you."

Much of the time after the ordeal regarding Rukia and Hisana were dull and blurry. Hisana had continued to live her life in her room, resting and awaiting for monthly visits by the royal doctors that checked up on her, but she never did forget about how coldly she turned Rukia down that night in the past. Rukia grew concerned of her brother for he began to skip meals and would stay in his chambers with Hisana but she tried her best not to interfere with any more of the King and Queen's lives. Rukia was often in her room or in the royal garden's maze, either practicing her powers or just taking the time to calm down and enjoy the beautiful gardens and plants that her brother had planted. And to be quite honest, things went back to normal, sort of... the maids would sing their happy little synchronized working songs, Rukia would continued to ask what was for breakfast, maids would give her the same answer. Things gradually became more even.

However it wasn't for too long.

It was spitting. The rain was heavy and the air was cold enough for strips of mist to escape the lips of whoever exhaled the damp and thick air. Everyone who had gathered nearly thirty minutes ago were all long gone and the only people who stood on the ground, coping with the menacing rain that screamed for them to return to shelter, was Byakuya and Rukia. There was no sun to hold a rainbow in the sky and to shine the scenery from its miserable despair nor was there a moon in the heavens that allowed its light to glow in mystery. The day had came up with a decision in summoning nothing but grey skies and heavy raindrops and to say the least... it was saddening. It was saddening that weather like this was prepared for her funeral. For Hisana Kuchiki's funeral.

An umbrella was the only thing that ceased the cloud's tears from soaking the black dress that the young princess wore. Her eyes watched her brother talk quietly to the coffin that lay helplessly on a stone table that was surrounded by different coloured flowers and plants. Not even the exotic colors that were visible on the plants made a change in the grieving atmosphere that everyone in the kingdom so deeply hated. With the last flower placed down by her coffin, Byakuya and the young girl made their way back to the castle. The King was untroubled by his clothes being completely drenched and had said nothing more upon returning to the warmth of the interior. It was obvious that the man was silently pained and hurt.

"I..."

Doors closed once again in Kuchiki Rukia's face. Once again... shut out.

The seven year old sighed and looked out of the window. The rain was getting heavier.

* * *

With the crates of goods finally being stacked and delivered, the bulky men left. It was the usual errands despite the incredibly miserable weather that the heavens had decided to play up. Rain, shine, snow, wind, hail, whatever... there was no excuses to miss an important task such as delivering the demanded items, especially when such a job was being managed by large and intimidating men that seemed to always focus on work rather than actually paying attention to their surrounding. Not that they needed to in this weather, anyways. It was simply dreadful and even for a rain-lover, the weather was a pure nightmare to do anything in, let alone work in.

However, despite the job being done and the rain continuing on with its poor but fierce show, a young boy stood stock still in his place as if not caring about what the weather had to offer him. Whisps of mist escaped the boy's lips as he exhaled the air and stared at the view from where he was at. He seemed to be ignoring another young child's voice, that of a girl, convincing him to come back inside. When such convincing was evidently no use, the girl made her way over to the boy only to be stopped by the boy letting out speech.

"Why'd you want to go to the Academy anyways... Momo."


End file.
